


Nine nights (Девять ночей)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Nine long nights in Polis. (Девять долгих ночей в Полисе.)
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nine nights (Девять ночей)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
> 
> Cover: https://pp.userapi.com/c836535/v836535343/270cc/PqFNJXuc92g.jpg

Кажется, что первая ночь наступает слишком быстро, когда они еще даже не успевают толком сориентироваться в том, что творится вокруг. Вязкая темнота, едва разбавляемая тусклым сиянием свеч, заполоняет комнату, и смысла затягивать их совещание дальше просто нет. Все равно участники его слишком вымотаны и дезориентированы произошедшим за последние двадцать четыре часа. 

На кровать, вольготно раскинувшуюся в центре комнаты, Эбби падает словно подкошенная, абсолютно не в состоянии оценить ее мягкость и искусство мастера, сотворившего это воистину королевское ложе из шкур. Роан выделил им комнату, достойную уровня посла клана и его спутницы. Одну на двоих. Не заботясь о каких-то надуманных препятствиях к тому или моральных аспектах их сложного положения. Но у них нет ни сил, ни желания спорить. Все так, как и должно быть. 

К тому же выводу, лишь чуть ранее, приходят и Индра с Октавией, что теперь покидают выделенное для скайкру помещение. Сами они не планируют оставаться в здании, и Маркус не решается поинтересоваться о том, где и как они намерены скоротать эту ночь. Сегодня все они вправе делать то, что пожелают. 

Он с трудом прикрывает тяжелую створку дверей, еще раз обменявшись на прощание понимающими взглядами с Индрой. Обсуждать произошедшее под влиянием А.Л.И. они не станут, но и это не делает для него ситуацию проще. От прилагаемых усилий боль прошивает запястья и на этот раз ему не удается сдержать глухого стона. Когда Маркус оборачивается, Эбби уже сидит на кровати. Осунувшаяся, съежившаяся, словно враз ставшая еще меньше. Живое воплощение усталости. Только глаза, огромные, едва ли не в пол лица, неотрывно смотрят на него в полумраке комнаты. Глядят тревожно и устало, опускаясь все ниже, до сковывающих запястья повязок, по мере того как он приближается к ней.

Адреналин, придающий сил, схлынул из крови и теперь движения уже не даются так легко. Но он все же касается ее подбородка рукой, заставляя поднять на него взгляд. Пока он скользит вверх по белизне бинтов, сам вглядывается в темные следы удавки на ее шее. Обрисовывает их контуры пальцами. Но не задает вопросов, равно как и она. Они итак слишком многое знают про эти раны. Слишком многое помнят, чтобы вновь поднимать темы, бередя пепелище собственных душ. Потому он просто опускается рядом, обхватывая руками ее плечи, утыкается подбородком в изгиб плеча. И целует в висок, медленно увлекая вслед за собой на кровать. Чуть позже они избавятся от ботинок и курток, но пока сил нет даже на это. И только глухое биение сердец дает понять, что они еще живы.

Поутру она просыпается от жара, что окутывает тело. И не сразу понимает, что он исходит от Маркуса, чьи руки по-прежнему стискивают ее в объятиях. Его одежда насквозь пропиталась потом, также как и бинты, сквозь которые проступает кровь напополам с гноем. От сна не остается и следа. Эбби с глухим вскриком, раздирающим саднящее горло, усаживается на постели. 

Весь день кажется ей вереницей смены отчаянья и надежды. Повязок и капельниц. Дрожи и истерического смеха. И нескончаемых метаний по бесконечным коридорам здания. У Роана осложнение, открывается кровотечение, и ей приходится менять повязки раза в три чаще, чем планировалось. У Маркуса наблюдаются все признаки заражения крови, и до самой ночи она не может понять справляются ли антибиотики с инфекцией. В краткие минуты передышки она даже возносит хвалу А.Л.И. за то, что в ее планы все-таки не входило моментальное истребление материальной оболочки всех жителей города Света. И сумка с приличным запасом медикаментов обнаруживается в Полисе, заботливо припрятанная для нее Джексоном. 

Ближе к вечеру королю становится лучше, а вот у Маркуса начинаются судороги и бред, вызванный лихорадкой. Он видит Джейка, Веру и Калли. Линкольна. Баюкает их на руках, наблюдая за тем, как жизнь постепенно уходит из тел дорогих ему людей, и кровь липкой коркой застывает на ладонях. И у нее едва достает сил, чтобы удержать его, хаотично мечущегося в бреду, на постели. От резких движений, что сопровождаются выкриками и хрипом, кровь вновь начинает сочиться из ран.

Он не чувствует прохлады от компрессов, что она как заведенная меняет на его голове на протяжении ночи. Лишь холод тонкой полоски металла на ее пальце обжигает его при каждом прикосновении, пока Эбби делает обтирания. И Маркус неосознанно старается сосредоточиться на этих прикосновениях и холоде, постепенно отфильтровывая в сознании бред и реальность. Но и к утру жар не отступает, осложняя ситуацию все нарастающим ознобом. И Эбби всерьез задумывается о смене препаратов, которых, к сожалению у них не так и много. 

Королю в этот день лучше, и кажется, что он стабильно идет на поправку, хоть пока и слаб будто ребенок. Роан молчалив и совершенно не капризен. Смиренно исполняет все требования Эбби, не оспаривая даже самые сомнительные на взгляд его советницы назначения. И, глядя на иссиня-черные круги под ее глазами, вскоре отпускает Эбби отдохнуть. Ему и самому на ближайшие двадцать четыре часа прописан сон как лучшее лекарство, и он не видит причин изматывать своего врача. Даже Эхо, кривясь по обыкновению, соглашается с ним. 

Но об отдыхе она и не думает, черпая силы из поддержки Октавии и Индры да беспокойства, снедающего ее изнутри. До самого вечера Эбби пытается оживить в памяти все виды возможных инфекций, особенности течения заболеваний и их лечения. Раз за разом перебирает скудные запасы антибиотиков, что хранятся в аптечке. Про осложнения не хочется и думать. И Эбби молится всем богам, чтобы Маркус не начал загружаться, вторя самым страшным ее опасениям.

По какой-то счастливой, совершенно дикой случайности им в этот раз везет и лекарства подходят. Жар постепенно отступает и хоть Маркус пока так и не приходит в сознание, бред больше не иссушает его. А глубокий сон, захватывая в свои оковы, степенно ведет к выздоровлению. В эту ночь он впервые осознанно ненадолго открывает глаза, слабо и вымучено улыбаясь ей. И Эбби смеется и плачет одновременно, прежде чем вслед за ним провалиться в спасительную бездну сна без сновидений.

Проходит всего пять дней с момента ранения, а Роан уже вовсю старается убедить и себя и ее в том, что готов к тренировкам, и Эбби все чаще застает его за разминкой с клинком. Король еще не встает, предпочитая лишний раз не бередить рану, и это единственное, что радует ее. Чем больше у Роана сил, тем меньшее влияние она может на него оказать. И это та истина, которую ей совершенно не хочется признавать. Маркус же, что свято соблюдает постельный режим, все свои силы старается направить на то, чтобы дать возможность отдохнуть и ей. Минуты его бодрствования они тратят на то, чтобы изучать лица друг друга, замершие на расстоянии в пару сантиметров на одной подушке. И Эбби все никак не может перестать улыбаться, глядя на то, как постепенно улучшается цвет его лица и исчезает испарина со лба. 

Отходя ко сну, он также старается удержать Эбби подле себя всеми правдами и неправдами. Шепчет что-то про силы, про борьбу, что им предстоит. Игнорируя мучительную боль в запястьях, от обезболивающих он стоически отказывается, опоясывает ее талию руками, не позволяя вернуться к обязанностям врача, в котором нет особой нужды. Но сдается она только ночью, на этот раз сама обвивая руками его плечи и утыкаясь лицом в затылок. И в первый раз за долгое время ей снятся сны. Добрые, светлые, исцеляющие. С ним в одной из главных ролей. Эбби в этом уверена, хоть поутру и не может вспомнить ни одного из них.

Шестой день, возвращая все на круги своя, знаменуется их первым жарким спором с Роаном и ссорой с Маркусом, что, казалось бы, делает лишь первые слабые попытки ходить. И все же он собирается приступить к своей миссии посла, едва только отступив на шаг от края смертельной ловушки, и это выводит ее из себя. Но он непреклонен, и Индра с Октавией больше не на ее стороне. 

Они примиряются лишь вечером. Когда Маркус входит в комнату бледный как мел, незаметно страхуемый Индрой, Эбби не знает, какое из чувств, обуревающих ее, сильнее. Страх за его жизнь или безудержная злость на его безрассудное упрямство? Но разбирательства с самой собой отходят на второй план, когда он тяжело опускается рядом с нею, так и не успевшей выпутаться из плена многочисленных одеял, и опускает голову ей на плечо. Смиренно, покаянно, устало. И Эбби вместо отповеди гладит его по заросшим щекам, обнимает и мягко целует в лоб, переплетая пальцы рук. В эту ночь, полную и упреков, и споров, и увещеваний, они не заходят дальше легких поцелуев, расставляющих точки в пререканиях. Но кажется будто ничего объединяющего их сильнее, чем эти осторожные касания растрескавшихся губ, стремящихся не нанести вреда своим напором, и быть не может. 

С первыми лучами солнца они расстаются, разделяя на прощание и первое признание и первый долгий поцелуй. И этот день даже кажется ей удачным. Роану все лучше, молодой крепкий организм быстро идет на поправку. Не знай Эбби не понаслышке о тяжести его ранения, ни за что бы не поверила, что еще несколько дней назад король был на пороге смерти. Они проводят несколько тестов и она, скрепя сердце, дает свое согласие на начало простых тренировок. И Роан даже делает вид, что и вправду нуждается в нем. Уже вечером, когда Маркус делится с нею новостями, почерпнутыми на совете кланов, до нее постепенно начинает доходить, что это значит в ее положение, но Эбби спешно гонит эти мысли прочь. Как, впрочем, и мысли о конце света и жалких шести месяцах, что им уготованы. Почему-то на этот раз в счастливый исход ей верится с трудом. 

Эту ночь они разделяют на двоих. Ночь, полную откровений и открытий, осторожных движений, продиктованных тяжестью ран на его запястьях и ее настойчивостью. И в какой-то момент Маркус сознает, что подчиняться этой женщине бывает крайне приятно. Особенно в ряде аспектов. На исходе ночи, едва ли успев проспать и пару часов, Эбби просыпается от собственного крика, рывком поднимаясь на кровати. Маркус моментально оказывается рядом, опуская ладони на плечи. Она дышит тяжело, бездумно шаря глазами по комнате. Перед глазами огненная лавина, что превращает все на своем пути в пепел и прах. Жар ее, навязанный сновидением, она до сих пор чувствует на коже. И только его крепкие объятия да утешающий шепот помогают ей по-немногу прийти в себя и вновь забыться тревожным сном. Вот только перспектива гибели через шесть месяцев перестает быть туманной и далекой, оттесненной на задний план беспокойством за любимого человека. 

Но ни на следующий день, ни после вернуться к гнетущим мыслям ей так и не удается. Этому каким-то образом каждый раз умудряется помешать Маркус. То нашептывающий ей что-то до неприличия забавное, во время их краткой встречи среди вереницы коридоров в течение дня. То задерживающий поцелуями, будоражащими ее кровь, в постели дольше, намного дольше, чем они могут себе позволить. То предлагая разрисовать забавными мордашками бинты за запястьях, что угнетают ее малейшим намеком на проступающие пятна крови. И вопреки тому, каким шатким является их положение во враждебной столице, тому каким ненадежным вдруг стал окружающий мир, Эбби в эти моменты чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливой. 

Девятая ночь, привычно заявившая свои права и на утро, от пары предыдущих отличается лишь тем, что кольцо Джейка на шее в первый раз за все это время кажется ей лишним. Словно храня память о нем у самого сердца, она невольно тянет призраков прошлого в их настоящее. Но Маркус не дает ей возможности погрузиться в самобичевание, лишний раз подтверждая словами тот факт, что принимает ее такой, какая она есть. И Эбби не в силах скрыть обожания во взгляде, направленном на мужчину, раз за разом раскрывающегося для нее с новой стороны. 

То, что десятой ночи для прощания у них попросту не будет, Эбби понимает по сухо брошенному замечанию Роана. По осунувшемуся лицу Маркуса, с которым мельком видится на обратном пути с аудиенции у короля. Она готова уйти и продолжить борьбу за их будущее плечом к плечу с дочерью, но даже не пытается скрыть того, насколько тяжелым будет для нее это расставание. Упаковав в рюкзак свой нехитрый скарб, она с малейшей заминкой, но все же пристраивает посреди вороха вещей и кольцо на цепочке. Поднимается, готовая к прощанию с Маркусом, который почему-то не спешит появляться на пороге. И окидывает напоследок комнату, ставшую их прибежищем, долгим взглядом. На кровати, на пару с запиской с подробными поясненнями, возвышаются пузырьки с лекарствами. То, что ей придется оставить Полис вовсе не означает, что лечение Маркуса окончено. Пусть хоть об этом, но она может позаботиться и на расстоянии. 

Солнце медленно клонится к горизонту, проникая в комнату золотистыми лучами. И самые приятные воспоминания вереницей кадров диафильма проносятся перед глазами, оттесняя на задний план и горечь расставания и страх будущего. Эбби чуть улыбается, вскидывает рюкзак на плечо, и выходит за дверь, свято веря в счастливый исход их миссии по спасению мира. Ведь теперь у нее достаточно и сил и веских оснований для того, чтобы приложить к этому максимум усилий.


End file.
